<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Killua makes dumb life choices(But that's ok. At least Gon is here.) by Centauria__12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106591">In which Killua makes dumb life choices(But that's ok. At least Gon is here.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centauria__12/pseuds/Centauria__12'>Centauria__12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centauria__12/pseuds/Centauria__12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, perhaps skipping the highly important annual family reunion party his parents held, in their highly expensive mansion, to go make out with his secret boyfriend in his childhood treehouse was not very high on Killua's list of smart life decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Killua makes dumb life choices(But that's ok. At least Gon is here.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  When I started writing this I did not at all intend it to be smut, but shit happens. This is my first time writing a fic in a very long time but I hope you will enjoy it even if my writing is a bit rusty.</p>
<p>Anyways in this AU, Killua is the wealthy son of rich parents who own basically most of the town they live in. Gon however is a farmer boy who got into the private school Killua goes to on a scholarship. Both are 18 and this is their last year of highschool. Killua's family(minus Alluka, Nanika, and illumi) are unaware of his relationship with Gon. </p>
<p>His parents would greatly disapprove of it seeing as they want him to marry someone of equal social standing as him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, perhaps skipping the highly important annual family reunion party his parents held, in their highly expensive mansion, to go make out with his secret boyfriend in his childhood treehouse was not very high on Killua's list of smart life decisions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere in the distant future(3 hours from now) an extremely vexed Killua was receiving a lecture from his equally vexed parents about the importance of showing up to these gatherings, seeing as he is the heir to the Zoldyck business. </p>
<p> But present Killua couldn't bring himself to worry about silly trivial things like the consequences of his actions. Not when Gon's warm lips are leaving soft wet kisses down his jaw and neck. </p>
<p>"Killua", Gon breathes. </p>
<p>God. Killua's name sounds so heavenly in Gon's voice. Like a warm gentle breeze on a spring afternoon. </p>
<p>"Killua". </p>
<p>"Gon." </p>
<p>The dark haired boy shifts so that Killua is sitting neatly in his lap. Milky white skin flashes as Gon pushes his shirt up, splaying his fingers on Killua's soft stomach. </p>
<p>There's a slight twinkle in Gon's eyes when he grins at him. </p>
<p>"You look so good like this", he croons and pushes Killua down on his back so he can lay little butterfly kisses on his stomach.</p>
<p>"The---" </p>
<p>A kiss on his hip bone.</p>
<p> "Prettiest---" </p>
<p>Another kiss on his inner thigh. Killua gasps.</p>
<p> "Boy in the whole world---" Gon finishes and presses his cheek against the very visible bulge in Killua's navy blue shorts. It's mortifying the way Killua immediately flushes red and hides his face behind pale fingers. </p>
<p>"Gon. oh my god. You're so embarrassing." </p>
<p>Gon tilts his head in confusion. </p>
<p>"Whaaat? But Killua there's nothing embarrassing about wanting to make you feels good. And you are the prettiest boy in the world." </p>
<p> "D-dumbass. You can't just go around saying things like that." </p>
<p>"But it's true, isn't it?" </p>
<p>"You---"</p>
<p>Killua's protests cease abruptly as Gon bites down on the soft cotton of his shorts and pushes the fabric to his thighs in a swift clean motion. </p>
<p>Without a moment's hesitation he licks a stripe down the silver haired boy's length and Killua lets out an embarrassingly loud moan.  </p>
<p>Ok pause.</p>
<p>Technically they really shouldn't be doing this here. Aunt Mito is only a few feet away from the treehouse in Gon's house and the neighbors are pretty close too. </p>
<p>But the little voice in the back of his head screaming at him to stop fades away as Gon sucks on him, eliciting wanton moans and gasps. Killua reaches out, desperate for some sort of anchor and Gon slips his hand in his, lacing their fingers together.</p>
<p> His vision goes white as he climaxes. Little tremors shake all over his body. Gon continues to suck him, till every bit of come is gone and Killua goes soft. </p>
<p>As they lay there in silence, for one moment it feels like they're the only ones in the world. </p>
<p>Gon and Killua.</p>
<p>Killua and Gon.</p>
<p>The sun and the earth revolving around each other.  </p>
<p>Then Gon reaches for him and as their lips meet together again, and his worries and stress drift away like a boat sailing from the shore, Killua can't help feeling like he's finally come home.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>